videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WWE 2K16
PlayStation 4 & Xbox One |modes = Single-player, multiplayer|ratings = |media = Optical disc|series = WWE 2K|prev = WWE 2K15|next = WWE 2K17}}WWE 2K16 will be a wrestling simulation video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. The game will be the latest in the WWE 2K series and will be released on October 28, 2015 in Europe and October 31, 2015 in North America for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and will be released for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 29, 2015. The cover might feature Louis Reed and is the second in the series to use the new WWE logo and will be introduced in 2015. The Wrestlers * Big Show * Brock Lesnar * Chris Jericho * Eric Rowan * Cesaro * Damien Sandow * Daniel Bryan * Darren Young * Bray Wyatt * Dean Ambrose * Dolph Ziggler * Luke Harper * Heath Slater * John Cena * Kane * Kofi Kingston * Mark Henry * The Miz * R-Truth * Randy Orton * The Rock * Roman Reigns * Ryback * Santino Marella * Seth Rollins * Sheamus * Sin Cara * Titus O'Neil * Triple H * The Undertaker * King Barrett * StaAndre The Giant * scoot hall * stone cold steve austin * * "Macho Man" Randy Savage * Sgt. Slaughter * Hulk Hogan * Bret Hart * Owen Hart * Kurt Angle * Jeff Hardy * Matt Hardy * Shawn Michaels * Vader * Animal * Hawk * Mankind * Ultimate Warrior * Lex Luger * Kevin Nash * Ric Flair * Sting * Dusty Rhodes * Rob Van Dam * British Bulldog * Golddust * Honky Tonk Man * Goldburg * Ken Shamrock * Edge * Larry Zbyszk * Bobby Lashley * Bubba Ray * Devon * Raven The Divas * AJ Lee * Alicia Fox * Brie Bella * Cameron * Eva Marie * Naomi * Natalya * Nikki Bella * Paige * Rosa Mendes * Ronda Rousey(WW) * Summer Rae * Tamina Snuka * Bayley * Charlotte * Alexa Bliss * Eva Marie * Trish Stratus * Lita NXT * Adrian Neville * AJ Styles * Bo Dallas * Corey Graves * Rusev * Sami Zayn * Adam Rose * John "Bradshaw" Layfield * Konnor * Viktor * Kevin Owen * Samoa Jo The Managers * Paul Heyman * Miss. Elizabeth * Bobby Heenan * Paul Bearer * Mr. Mcmoan * John Laurinaitis * Lana * Captain Lou Albano New/returned/removed features *Make it look more realistic. *Returned Story Designer from WWE 2K14 *Improved HD graphics - 60 FPS and 1080p *New mode - free roam *Some of WWE 2K15's current-gen-only features are available in WWE 2K16's last-gen version. *Most bugs and glitches fixed *Both Who Got NXT and MyCareer are available in WWE 2K16's last-gen and current-gen versions. *Returned Create-A-Special-Move (CASM) from WWE 2K14 * Returned Create a Diva from WWE '13 * Have Era Mode like WWE 2K14 but rename it to 31 Years of Wrestling from 1985 to 2015.